This disclosure relates to systems and methods for generating waveform outputs suitable for micro current therapy to human subjects. The waveform outputs can stimulate excitable cells, such as nerve cells, in a human body, for effective and fast healing.
Micro current electrotherapy devices known in the art typically apply constant current from square waves to stimulate a portion of a human body. This kind of waveforms usually are presented in either monophasic or biphasic forms to stimulate cellular physiology and growth with low amplitude and in low frequency to provide therapeutic benefits.